New Jersey
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Garden State; Jersey | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Atlantic City; Camp Crystal Lake; Clearview Mental Institution; Hackensack; Higgins Haven; Jason Voorhees' shack; Jersey City; Newark; Pinehurst Youth Development Center; Wessex County | 1st = }} New Jersey is a U.S. coastal state located on the middle-eastern seaboard. It is bordered by Pennsylvania, Delaware and New York. New Jersey has proven to be a pivotal locale relating either directly or indirectly to several horror movie franchises. New Jersey is the principal setting of the Friday the 13th film series. Although none of the films ever identify New Jersey by name, there are several key indicators for its geographical placement. Several vehicles featured in the first two films bear New Jersey license plates. The central setting for Camp Crystal Lake was shot at Camp Nobebosco in Blairstown, New Jersey in the first film. The surname, "Voorhees", is taken from the town of Voorhees, New Jersey. The fictional city of Tromaville is also located in New Jersey. Tromaville is the primary setting for many b-rated films produced by Troma Entertainment, not the least of which include the Toxic Avenger franchise. Troma's Class of Nuke 'Em High also takes place in New Jersey. New Jersey has even had some influence on the Halloween film franchise. The setting of Haddonfield, Illinois was named after Haddonfield, New Jersey. The name was chosen in honor of screenwriter Debra Hill who was born in Haddonfield, New Jersey. Points of Interest ; Clearview Mental Institution: The Clearview Mental Institution is a mental hospital and sanitarium located in the U.S. state of New Jersey. It is known for its experimental processes, which often employs fringe science theories for the advancement of therapy for its patients. Two of its more renowned staff members are Mary Young who designed a Neurotech device, which worked in tandem with something called a Dream Probe, which was developed by Doctor Leonard Price. Mary believed that her invention could suspend the antisocial psychopathy in patients. Clearview's most infamous patient is the psychopathic teen serial killer, Ernest Fairchild, aka "Evil Ernie". Fairchild became the subject of Mary Young's Neurotech experiment. When she activated the device however, it exploded, killing Fairchild in the process. An enigmatic goddess known as Lady Death resurrected Fairchild, and sent him back to Earth where embarked on the most ambitious of sprees - to murder everyone on the planet. ; Trenton: Trenton is the state of capitol of New Jersey. Screenplay writer Michael Cristofer, who wrote the 1987 film adaptation of The Witches of Eastwick was born in Trenton on January 22nd, 1945. Actor Leo Rossi, who played Budd in Halloween II was born in Trenton on June 26th, 1946. List * Atlantic City * Wessex County * Cunningham County Also attributed to the state of Connecticut :* Higgins Haven :* Joey B's Diner :* Camp Crystal Lake :* Jarvis residence :* Pinehurst Youth Development Center :* Voorhees residence Films that take place in * Basement, The (1989) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Class of Nuke 'Em High * Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown * Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid * Freddy vs. Jason * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th (2009) * Friday the 13th Part II * Friday the 13th Part III * Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning (presumably) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (partially) * Ghoul School * Greystone Park * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Maniac * Stan Helsing * The Toxic Avenger * The Toxic Avenger Part II * The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie * The Toxic Avenger Part IV: Citizen Toxie Comics that take place in * Evil Ernie Vol 1 * Evil Ernie Vol 2 Characters from * Abel * Anita * Billy Macauley * Cal Tucker * Chris Higgins * Cobb * Crazy Ralph * Demon * David Christy * Debbie Klein * Diana Kimble * Doug Shapiro * Duke Johnson * Eddie * Edna Hockett * Enos * Ethel Hubbard * Fox * Ginny Field * George Winter * Harold Hockett * Jack Marand * Jake Patterson * Jason Voorhees * Jeff * Jessica Kimble * Jim Miller * Joey * Junior Hubbard * Kate Dolan * Lana Ardsley * Laura Upland * Leonard Price * Louise Christy * Marcie Cunningham * Mark * Matthew Letter * Max, tow truck driver * Megan Garris * Mike Garris * Miles Upland * Ned Rubinstein * Pam Roberts * Paul Holt * Pete Muldrow * Raymond * Reggie Winter * Robin Brown * Roy Burns * Sandra Dier * Steve Christy * Stephanie Kimble * Suzi Donaldson * Tamara Mason * Ted * Tiffany * Tina * Tina Shepard * Tracy Jarvis * Trish Jarvis * Tommy Jarvis * Trudy * Vera Sanchez * Vickie * Victor J. Faden * Vinnie * Violet * Winslow People who were born in * Adam Goldworm * Aaron Yoo * Al Septien * Alexander Wraith * Anthony Santa Croce * Armin Shimerman * Brian De Palma * Bud Abbott * Charles Addams * Charley Parlapanides * Daniel Hugh Kelly * Danny Pintauro * David Henesy * Debra Hill * Diamond Dallas Page * Elimu Nelson * Emma Bell * Eric Shapiro * Ernest R. Dickerson * F. Paul Wilson * Frank Langella * Glenn Taranto * Greg Evigan * Ian Ziering * Ivan Sergei * Jason Mewes * Jerry Levine * Joan Bennett * Joe Dante * Joe Pantoliano * Joel Silver * John Herzfeld * John Severin * Jon Davison * Jonathan Gorman * Joseph Hodge * Keith Birkfeld * Kevin Smith * Leo Rossi * Lou Costello * Mary McCormack * Michael Cristofer * Michael E. Uslan * Michael J. Pollard * Michael Stroka * Michael V. Gazzo * Mira Sorvino * Miran Kim * Monica Keena * Paul Rudd * Priscilla Barnes * Richard Burgi * Richard Fire * Richard Matheson * Robert Rodan * Ron Orbach * Steve Niles * Steven S. DeKnight * Tara Reid * Taye Diggs * Tim Sullivan * Tracey Walter * Vera Farmiga * Vlas Parlapanides People who died in (Truthfully, doesn't everybody "die" at least a little bit in New Jersey?) * Ezra Stone * Richard Woods * Roland Winters * Wyllis Cooper Notes * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. In the film, a group of teenagers drive an unconscious Jason Voorhees from Springwood to Camp Crystal Lake. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. External Links * New Jersey at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Evil Ernie locations Category:New Jersey